Wash My Worries Away
by MissingMommy
Summary: Ron is there for Harry when he starts worrying about being a good father. Nearly two years later, Harry returns the favor.


I'm the Harpies Captain for season 6. Wc: 1200

* * *

Ginny is asleep in her hospital bed when Ron comes in, a box of _Bertie Bott's,_ a chocolate frog, and two butterbeers in his hands. Harry stands over the crib his newborn son lies in, but his head snaps up at the sound of the door opening and his hand instinctively reaches for his wand. Being an Auror had only increased his best friend's vigilance.

"Just me, mate," he assures him, amusement coloring his tone. He offers the candy and the drink with a smile.

Harry takes the chocolate frog with a soft murmur of gratitude. His attention returns to James, who is sleeping soundly, as he opens the box and quickly wrangles the frog. He munches on his snack quietly, his eyes never leaving his son's face.

Ron studies his best friend for a long time as he plays a game of chance with the beans. Harry's shoulders are tense, like they used to be during their Hogwarts years when they were waiting for Voldemort's next move. "What are you afraid of?"

Harry looks at him surprised, and Ron can clearly see the effects of lack of sleep is having on him; his eyes are bloodshot with dark bags under them. "I—what if I mess up? I don't know how to take care of a child and the parenting classes only cover so much."

"Is that what you're worried about? Not being a good father?" he questions, laughing. Of all the things the other man could have said, he wasn't expecting that.

Harry scowls at him. "You just don't get it. The Dursleys didn't exactly win any parent of the year awards. I don't know how to be a father."

"Then use them as an example of what not to do," Ron says.

His friend blinks owlishly at him. "That sounds like something Hermione would say."

Ron grins. "I am married to her; it isn't a surprise that she would rub off on me. But, in all seriousness, mate, I think you're worrying over nothing. Besides, you forgot the most important thing: you're not alone. You've got all of us to help you."

"I suppose you're right," his friend concedes. "I just can't believe that I have this. I don't want to mess it up."

Ron opens his mouth to speak when James' cries fill the room.

Harry sweeps his son up and coos at him. He talks in a soft, happy tone to James while he changes the boy's diaper, trying to calm him down.

For somebody who feared not being a good father, he's a natural at it. His efforts seem for naught when Ginny stirs. She blinks sleepily at them, assessing the situation, and holds her hands out with a soft command. Harry hands James over carefully.

Ron feels a familiar pang of envy wash over him watching them. He wants this with Hermione—to build a family, a life, together. He wants what his sister and Harry have.

He sets down the half eaten box of _Bertie Bott's_ on the table near Ginny when he hears her remark that James must be hungry. "I'll see the three of you when you make it home."

Ginny and Harry make noises of confirmation, smiling at each other. He leaves the room, shutting the door behind him, and heads back to work. The joke shop is just as busy as it was when he left for his lunch, and he sees Verity smiling in relief when she sees him. In between customers, she asks about Ginny, Harry, and the baby, which only fuels his envy. Underneath it, he's happy that they are starting this new chapter of their life together.

* * *

Ron looks down at Rose, who is nestled in his arms, and swears that he's never loved anyone as much as he loves her. She is the most precious thing in the world. He can't believe that him and Hermione created her, created such a perfect baby girl.

He pulls his attention away from her when there's a light knock on the door before it opens. He grins when he sees familiar dark hair. It seems like Harry managed to take a lunch today.

Harry offers him a box of _Bertie Bott's_ and a butterbeer before he tears into his own chocolate frog. "Ginny was feeling a little under the weather, and decided to stay home. She doesn't want to get the little one sick."

Ron puts Rose down gently so that he doesn't accidentally wake her while talking. He carefully opens the box, trying to make as little noise as possible; he doesn't want to disturb Rose or Hermione. He tests a safe looking green one that tastes like an apple.

"I hope she feels better soon."

"Is it everything you imagined it would be?" Harry asks. He uses his finger to push his glasses back up.

Ron grins, looking down at his daughter. "It's everything and more."

"You scared?" Harry asks.

He huffs out a laugh, not even bothering to lie. "I'm bloody terrified. There's so many ways to mess this up, and I'm prone to do just that."

There's a grin on Harry's face when he looks up. "Yeah, I don't think that feeling ever goes away. James is nearly two and I still catch myself asking, 'Am I doing this right?'"

"Well, that's comforting," Ron says.

"Maybe asking that question is what makes someone a good parent," Harry adds, shoving his hands in his pockets. "If we're not worried about how our actions influence our children, then it would almost be as if we don't care about them at all."

"When'd you think of that?" he asks, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Harry grins at him. "It's something your mum told me once, when we were still adjusting to having James home and I was fretting about everything."

"Mum," he says, shaking his head as he smiles, "I should've known."

His friend pulls out a Galleon from his pocket. From experience, Ron knows that the Aurors had found Hermione's charmed Galleons to be more useful and discreet than Patroni when requesting backup during a case.

Harry gives him a sheepish look, shoving the coin back into his pocket. "It looks like they need backup. Enjoy the rest of the _Bertie Bott's_ and the butterbeer. Ginny said she'll bring James around when she's feeling better. Give Hermione my love."

Without waiting for a response, his best friend disappears through the door.

Ron sits down as he pops another bean in his mouth, not looking at the color. He grimaces when it turns out to be cinnamon. He takes a gulp of butterbeer to wash it down before placing the box on the table.

The excitement over the day is wearing off, and he can feel exhaustion setting in. He's heard that the tiredness never goes away and he hopes that they are wrong. He blinks slowly, not wanting to fall asleep.

It's a battle that he doesn't win. As his breathing evens out and he drifts off to sleep, he can only think about Rose, and the family he's building with Hermione. It's too perfect for words. He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Assignment 7, Games and Sports, task 1: Giant Jenga - Write about two people building something together (can be physical or metaphorical)

Halloween: Write a fic about Harry, Ron and Hermione

Gobstones: parenting; a18 - swear, p6 - "Am I doing this right?", t7 - (emotion) fear

Pizza: crust - cheese bread 1200

Gris-gris: Ron Weasley

Costumes: 73. Trucker Cap With Mullet: (genre) family, and 1. Red and Black Female Jester Wig: (emotion) amused

Disney: S5. Write about someone thinking something will go wrong

BC: Aunty Siddra: (object) candy, (word) sick, (emotion) worried

Showtime: 11. (emotion) excited

Buttons: D4 - "What are you afraid of?", W5 - Fear

Sophie's: 4. (word) Precious

Em's: 8. "You just don't get it."

Lo's: O1 - Theme: Family

Days: Sweetest - Write unadulterated fluff

Elemental: (word) Breathe

Deserts: Chocolate Chips: (genre) Family

Insane: 978. Emotion - Envious

365: 146. Genre - Friendship


End file.
